The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Numerous software applications allow users to type in, dictate, or otherwise input text that references geographic locations. For example, a user of an instant messaging (or “chat”) application can type in a message telling her friends where to meet. If the user wishes to insert a digital map of the location for additional clarity, she can launch a mapping application or access an online map service, capture the screen or the window, and insert the image into the message. These operations take up a significant amount of time, which is particularly inconvenient when users try to communicate instantly.